Blanche AiLe
by Iroko
Summary: Une parodie de Blanche Neige. Quand le miroir du Roi Light ne donne pas la réponse attendue...


Titre : Blanche AiLe

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Death Note

Genre : parodie

Disclamer : les personnages ci-dessous parodiés (qui a dit maltraités ?) ne m'appartiennent pas.

Blabla de l'auteur : Après une longue pose je me remets à l'écriture. Espérons que le résultat vous plaira.

**Blanche AiLe**

**Chapitre 1**

Il était une fois un roi jeune et beau, qu'on avait surnommé Light, tellement sa beauté resplendissait. Sa femme, jeune et pas moche (mais pas aussi belle que le Roi), lui avait donné un fils avant de mourir. Sans doute perturbée par l'approche de la mort (et par la colombe qu'un charlatan avait conseillé de mettre dans la chambre de la Reine et qui squattait depuis le manteau en bois noir de la cheminée, elle avait appelé le bébé Blanche Aile. Le Roi ayant autre chose à faire que de s'occuper du nom de son héritier (les marchands qui importaient des produits de beauté étaient trop souvent attaqués ces temps-ci), respecta la dernière volonté de la Reine (l'avant-dernière en fait, la dernière étant que le Roi reconnaisse qu'elle était la plus belle du royaume, mais le Roi avait pensé bel(le) et avait refusé de « mentir »). Après quoi le bébé fut confié à une nourrice et le Roi ne s'en occupa plus.

Le temps passa et le Prince grandit, en taille et en beauté. Quand il apprit à écrire il bloqua sur le « L » et reformula son nom en Blanche L, voire L tout court et rien ne put l'en faire démordre tellement il était buté. Finalement tout le monde s'en accommoda et la vie continua tranquillement jusqu'au jour où…

Le Roi Light avait un miroir magique qui disait la vérité. Il l'avait acheté à un Shinigami contre un champs de pommiers. La question favorite du Roi était :

- Miroir qui est la plus belle personne de ce royaume ?

Et le miroir répondait inlassablement :

- C'est vous Roi Light.

Jusqu'au jour où, comme je disais, le miroir répondit :

- C'est le Prince L.

Le Roi faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Fou de rage il voulut demander à son « ami » Shinigami de faire mourir L d'une crise cardiaque… avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait actuellement plus de pommiers pour négocier. Il avait échangé les derniers contre la mort d'un roi voisin qui avait osé prétendre que Light n'était pas le plus bel homme qui ait existé. Il chargea donc un de ses soldats de s'occuper de L sous le couvert d'une chasse. Le jour même L reçut donc l'ordre de se préparer pour sa première leçon de chasse. L s'enfonça donc dans la forêt avec son « professeur ». Après deux heures de marche et d'apprentissage (le soldat s'y connaissait quand même en chasse), le soldat sortit à contrecœur son couteau.

- Je suis désolé mon Prince.

L le regarda avec incompréhension alors qu'il levait le bras vers lui. Mais au moment où il allait l'abaisser… il fut renversé par un sanglier et s'assomma contre un arbre. L eut à peine le temps d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer qu'un lutin avec des ailes surgit en criant après le sanglier (à ce qu'on supposait) :

- Matt revient ici !

L'animal ayant disparu dans les fourrés, le lutin le chercha vainement des yeux en l'insultant. Un autre lutin apparut derrière l'autre et essaya (sans grande conviction dans la voix) de calmer le premier :

- Laisse donc ce sanglier tranquille Mellow.

- Non ! J'ai décidé que ce serait mon animal de compagnie.

- Tu n'en a pas besoin.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es pas capable d'en avoir un, Near !

- …

- En tout cas je ne rentrerai pas sans Matt.

- Et comment comptes-tu le retrouver ?

- … Je suis le plus intelligent des Ailes.

- Inexact. Nous sommes tous deux en compétition pour ce titre. Et si tu dis ça c'est que tu n'as pas d'idée.

- Parce que tu en as une, boule de neige ?

- Non. Mais je ne me vante pas du contraire.

Le dénommé Mellow semblait prêt d'exploser alors que le dénommé Near restait impassible et paraissait n'avoir aucun intérêt pour la situation présente. L se décida à signaler timidement sa présence.

- E…excusez-moi.

Un regard furieux et un regard indifférent se tournèrent vers lui.

- On pourrait retrouver le sanglier en suivant les traces qu'il a laissé dans la terre.

Les deux lutins semblèrent sidérés par son intelligence. Mellow lui demanda tout de même avec méfiance qui il était.

- Je m'appelle L et je n'ai nulle part où aller.

- Venez avec nous alors, vous serez notre mentor.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

- Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée, c'est moi qui l'ait eu !

Near le regarda d'un air dubitatif. Voulant couper court à cette nouvelle dispute, L accepta leur proposition et ils s'en allèrent tous les trois, oubliant complètement le sanglier.

TZUSUKU


End file.
